Arinu
by Cagri
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally got together and had a daughter, Arinu! Inuyasha's father had a close friend who named his son after him, Inutaisho. What will happen when these two meet?
1. Mall Business

Hey! My name's Cagri! This is my first fic so be gentle! I brought back a lot of old chars' sons and daughters, and made some up, and kept some the same! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 1: Mating and Mall Business

"Mom!"

Silence.

"Moooooom!"

"I'm coming, hold your horses, Arinu!"

The young girl rolled her greenish-hazel eyes at her raven-haired mother, Kagome Higurashi.

"Well, I'm just so used to coming in from school and hearing you in the kitchen. Not _my_ fault you decided to change the routine all of a sudden."

Kagome smiled as she reached the bottom of the steps, observing her 16-year-old daughter for a moment.

She was definitely growing up nicely. Being born with a hanyou father had made the girl a hanyou herself. Everyone had been surprised to find out. Full-blooded human with a half-blooded human should've overcome the demon blood. But it hadn't and the result was Arinu. Although she was a hanyou, several things identified differently. Instead of silver-white hair like her father, she had light grey hair-like a blend of her mother's and father's hair, a very pretty mix that many admired. Instead of chocolate brown or amber eyes, Arinu had hazel, with about a million colors in them-but green seemed to dominate. Her claws were long and delicate, her ears cute and dog-like, like Inuyasha's, her father, and a dark chocolate color. She was agile and fierce and independent, and no one _ever_ stood in her way.

Arinu snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face, grinning, "When you're done _staring_ Mom! Could we get going? Dad hates it when you take too long to drive me places. Especially," she gave a sly look at her mother and wiggled her eyebrows, "especially _this_ time of year." The girl laughed-laughed, ducked, and leaped to safety as a couch pillow was tossed her way.

"I swear, you move more like a cat than your own dog-blood."

"Meoooooow!" was her daughter's teasing reply. Moon-grey hair popped out from behind a love-seat. "So can we go now?"

"I dunno…" this time it was Kagome's turn to duck as a pillow was aimed at her, which she quickly retaliated. Shortly ensuing was a raging pillow fight between the two which could've ended in a tie…if suddenly Kagome hadn't squealed.

Next second a grinning Inuyasha arose from behind the couch, plopping a kicking Kagome on the couch and sitting on her.

"Can't you just take the damn girl and not keep me waiting?" came a lusty growl.

"Inuyashaaaaa!"

Arinu grinned and giggled, "Yeah, Mom! How could you keep such a cute puppy-and a puppy in heat at that-for his long lost lover to return?"

Kagome bucked in her husband's grasp, "Let me at her!"

But she was quieted down very quickly as her mate leaned down and softly nibbled on her ear, whispering, "I'm dying to let you at _me_, but you need to take the girl and come back first."

They smiled lovingly at each other; unaware that pair of alert, steady eyes was observing them.

'I don't think I'll ever find someone to love or be loved by as much as them.' She thought wistfully. Arinu had had some relationships, starting at 10 or 11-and so far nothing worked; nothing was appealing.

'Ironically,' she thought, 'if they didn't love each other so much I bet I wouldn't be looking for such a good love. I've seen the ultimate love with my parents. And now that I've seen it I don't want to settle for less. I want that kind of love as well.'

The unique hanyou gave a small smile…a small…evil smile.

"Yeeeehaw!" She yelled as she performed a graceful jump onto her father's back. Ari sat crossed legged on the protesting demon's back, looking all about the room in perplexed confusion.

"Huh…I wonder where my parents have gone."

"Get off us, you big oaf!"

"You're only supposed to call a son an oaf, Mom, not a girl."

"You're boyish enough!"

"That's true. But, Dad, that's _your_ fault for teaching me to sprint, how to use my powers, use weapons, wrestle, fight, or how to-"

Inuyasha kicked his daughter to the floor, "I get the point, Ari!"

The family all grinned at each other in affection. Then Kagome heaved herself up, "Let's go, brat! I want to get back to my husband," grinning at the hanyou and practically dragging Ari out the door.

"Oh, _now_ you go all fast!" were the last words the half-demon heard before the door shut.

The drive went by with laughter and music and girl chatter and pretty soon they drove up to the front of the mall. Ari hoped out and waved a thank-you to her mother. She went to the mall almost every day. Sometimes with her friends; most of the time on her own. What her parents didn't know was that one of the only reasons their daughter went to the mall was for work. The girl glanced at her watch and eeped, rushing into the doors so she wouldn't be late.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Kagome reached home she found a path of white rose-petals at the front doorstep. She grinned in anticipation and followed the trail until she reached the bottom of the stairs. Kagome was instantly swept up into a hungry embrace.

"You took long enough!" The tense Inuyasha growled, proceeding to bite, lick, and suck any bit of open skin on his mate's body. With another growl he bounded up the steps with Kagome in his arms, getting to their room in record time as he pushed his love against the closed door.

"You're mine," he whispered in a low tone. He covered her lips with his, allowing his tongue to encircle and roll over hers. Kagome responded with equal vigor, encircling her arm under Inuyasha's hair and caressing the back of his neck, which he loved. A low groan came from the hanyou to prove it as he devoured her with more force. Kagome slid her hands to the dog-demon's shoulders and slid his fire-rat coat off to the floor, her own shirt practically being clawed off her body as both lovers reveled in one another.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ari was completely oblivious to the on goings of her parents. Well…not _completely_ oblivious, but her mind wasn't going there. She was already behind the counter to the local mall's Hot Topic—having lied about her age to the manager. Thankfully when he had called her parents to verify, she had been able to pick up the phone first. So the manager thought she was 17. But why not? It wasn't _her_ fault that when she asked for the age limit he had given it and immediately asked, "You're joining, right?"

It wasn't _her_ fault that he had gotten an application right then without her asking and said, "Turn it in anytime, we're always in need of some help." Well…she could _tell_ herself it wasn't her fault at least, but a knot of guilt still worked itself in Ari's stomach.

"Hello…Helloooo!"

Ari's hazel eyes flashed up to the customer in front of her, causing her hair to crowd around her face. She impatiently pushed it back and smiled politely,

"I'm sorry, sir, are you ready to ring up?"

The boy cocked an eyebrow, shaking black locks away from his eyes,

"I hardly count as a 'sir' yet, ya know. I'm not much older than you."

He smiled a boyish, playful smile over at her. It took a minute for Arinu to realize she was being flirted with.

Now Ari was as tom-boyish as tom-boyish could get. And yet she was still incredibly feminine. Her features, though never decorated with make-up, had a soft look to them, and her hair was always the main attraction to most guys in her relationships. They loved to tangle a hand in it. That and her nicely curved, slender body. She wasn't skinny, she wasn't fat, Ari didn't consider her body anything but…well…her body. Her last boyfriend had complimented her size. Saying it was nice to actually have something to hold. But her looks pretty much ended her girlish qualities. Ari could give any boy competition in any sport, spit, drink, and belch along with the best of them, scream her head off to a sport event on TV, and was one of those girls you wouldn't want to pick a fight with. Not exactly the type of girl who swooned over how hot a guy was, or worried she didn't match, or took extra care to look good, or gossiped, or cared too much about _feelings_ and _sorting things out_. Early on she had realized she had to find a balance between tom-boy and girl, and since she'd achieved that balance, it seemed she attracted many callers. None of which she was particularly interested in. Ari was only 16, but she had lost interest.

The hanyou girl's ears flicked involuntarily flat on her head as she smiled as best she could at the boy. But his eyes were staring at her ears in utter amazement. Ari rolled her eyes. She was used to this by now. _Everyone_ always gawked at her gray-brown, soft, fuzzy ears upon noticing them. His eyes met hers again. Ari's own eyes widened slightly; there was such understanding in them, and a look of discovery. Ari drew away slightly. He slowly raised his hand and drew off the black beanie he had been wearing, revealing two…dog-like…golden…ears! Two ears flicking out over his head! This boy was a hanyou too!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cagri: OK! That's it! I've written up to ch. 14, so pleeease review, and updating will be fast! I need to know what's good, what sucks, whateva! Don't care if you tell me it's shitty, just review! Tankyee!

Cloud: -my eyebrows tilt- _Tankyee!_

Cagri: -glares- you shut up, few can understand Cagri-language!

Cloud: -glares back and pokes her- NEVER! I will NEVER shut up!

Cagri: -rolls eyes and walks off- im going to have intelligent conversation

Cloud: -gapes after her- HEY! HEEEEY! You can't do that! –yells after her!- get back here! CAAAAGGGRRRIII!


	2. Trying to Think Straight

I do not own Inuyasha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: This Is Going to be Interesting

Arinu gaped at the boy's ears as openly as he gaped at hers.

"You're a hanyou!" they exclaimed in unison. Then a smooth grin split over his face, and he flexed his ears back and forth.

"I'm Inutaisho, my father was the noble dog-demon Tatsu, my mother was named Shirna."

Ari's slender eyebrows came together. Inutaisho? Where had she heard that name before? It sounded so familiar. But her mind quickly shifted back to the actual person in front of her.

"I'm Arinu," she smiled, "My dad is Inuyasha, and my mom is Kagome."

Inutaisho's eyes widened slightly at the names,

"_The_ Inuyasha and Kagome? The ones who killed the ancient demon Naraku _and_ purified the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls?"

"One and the same. But…" Arinu thought for a second, "how do _you_ know about those ancient tales? It was decades ago." Now she regarded him suspiciously. How did this Inutaisho know so much?

He shifted slightly, a tad bit taken aback.

"Well, my father raised me and he was a great friend to Inuyasha's father. That's why I'm named after him. Tatsu to-"

"You're named after my grandfather!" Ari exclaimed incredulously.

Inutaisho grinned and nodded, "They were close friends. When Inutaisho died my father made a promise to name his son after him. I am the result."

Ari was confused, though, "But why are you a half-demon? Why did your father mate with a human?"

The black-haired boy shrugged, "They fell in love. But Shirna died giving birth to me, and my father died in battle years ago. At least they're together."

Ari smiled at him softly, "That's sweet….wait, you've been living on your own for that long?"

Before he could answer, though, her manager's prominent voice boomed out across the store.

"Ari! I'm not paying you to chat it up with customers, I'm paying you to take their payments."

Ari lowered her hazel eyes and her ears drooped slightly, "I'm sorry sir, I was…I just…I mean…."

Sensing his new friend was in trouble, Inutaisho spoke up, "It was my fault, sir. I couldn't find something and she was telling me where other Hot Topics might carry it."

His face changed considerably, "Really? She was? Well, that's different! Good job, Arinu!"

The hanyou girl smiled slightly, waiting until her boss was out of sight, then burst out laughing, "Okay, that was close! Inutaisho, I think you just saved my job! Thank you!"

He smiled good naturedly, "Naw, I'm sure your irresistible charm would've talked you out of it."

Ari smiled shyly, "Well, either way, I'm in your debt, Inutaisho."

The hanyou's ears perked up at her words.

"In that case, will you meet me after you get off work?"

"And what if I'm busy after work?" but Ari didn't sound like she'd be busy.

"Then I'll still wait and wait hoping you show up."

Ari tried not to smile too much, "Then I won't dash your hopes. I get off at 7:00, can you meet me at the fountain?"

Making me wait four hours, I'll be counting the minutes, Arinu." He looked in her eyes and took her hand, kissing it softly like an ancient knight.

"Until 7:00," and he strolled out of the mall, leaving Ari's mind reeling.

'This should not be happening, Arinu!' she thought to herself as she stapled tags together. But the girl couldn't help but smile a bit, 'Don't be so uptight. It's not like it'll turn into anything serious-it never does. This is just fun, like every other guy you've gone out with. Have fun.'

All of Ari's relationships had been quick, harmless, and fun more recently. She was tired of trying to find that one guy, so having fun was an easy substitute.

'Inutaisho won't be any different.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The object of her thoughts was climbing into his car at that moment, also thinking about the meeting.

'I shouldn't call it a date, it's too soon. I can't believe she's the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome.'

She was certainly off for a hanyou. 'Grey hair, hazel eyes…but she is beautiful.' A smile curved up one side of the boy's face.

'Maybe I should get her something for our…our…non-date.'

Inutaisho started the car and smoothly backed it out of the spot.

'If only Pops could see me now,' he thought with a rueful grin, 'He'd think I was getting in over my head, trying out the daughter of Inutaisho's son.'

But he didn't care. He was 18 and he still hadn't found a girl who loved him for him. They'd only wanted to look cool next to a half-demon, or appreciate him for his looks. Inutaisho had simply stopped looking.

The hanyou shook his head, making his ears flick on his head,

'You're putting too much into this, man. It's not like she's gonna throw herself at you.'

By that time Inutaisho had arrived at his apartment, locking his car and climbing the steps. He took a deep breathe, slipping the key in the lock, and braced himself. Throwing the door open he instantly closed it and leaned his body against it. Just in time, too. A waist-tall golden retriever bounded up from the couch and pinned him to the door by propping her front paws on his shoulders. Inutaisho laughed at his puppy and rubbed her neck.

"Hey, Kuma, I could tell you missed me."

The dog vaulted herself off and leaped at his feet, yipping. Inutaisho smiled lovingly. He had found Kuma a year and a half ago and had instantly fallen in love. Now she was nearly 2 ½; still a puppy, but definitely fully grown.

"I'm gonna need your help, girl," he told the dog as he handed her a bone, "I've gotta look good enough to impress tonight-good enough to make this girl consider me."

Kuma tilted her head to one side and raised her ears; Inutaisho laughed.

"What? You don't think I need to worry? I like your confidence, but I don't share it. Should I take her to Crimson Blood? Or is a club moving too fast? Why'm I so eager anyway? I just met her. Just because she's a hanyou, doesn't mean she'll be any different."

All this time Kuma had been lying on his bed, knowing on her bone, watching with interest as Inutaisho ruffled through his wallet and closet.

"Well, I've got money…" Then he moved on, his thoughts full of Arinu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not surprisingly, Arinu was doing the exact same thing, pacing her room trying to decide how to act and what to wear. She, too, was putting too much into this brief meeting, wondering why she was to tied-up over one guy she had just met.

Both hanyous almost simultaneously plopped back on their beds and said, "This is going to be interesting."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cagri: Ch. 2! There ya go! Gimme some feedback please! But even if I don't get any, -hangs head- ill keep going!

Cloud: No it's torturous enough! Stop the story!

Cagri: -tilts an eyebrow at him and glares- I know who's sleeping on the couch on for a looong time!

Cloud: No, never! I will never sleep on the couch! NEVER!

Cagri: We'll just see, _I'm_ the one who control the bed here!


	3. Kagura and Kouga

Chapter 3: The Encounter

For the fourth time in five minutes Inutaisho glanced around the fountain area in the mall. Ari was supposed to be there five minutes ago.

'Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she totally lost interest in me. Maybe I-'

Right as the hanyou was going through the paranoid list in his head, two soft, warm hands slipped over his eyes.

"Guess who?" was heard right behind his ear in a teasing voice. Inutaisho's face split into a stupid grin.

"Ummm….Angelina Jo Lee?"

The hands slid away, and the boy turned around to look into two laughing hazel eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint. Think you can live with plain old me?"

Inutaisho only half heard her. His eyes had taken in her hair, which hung in thick waves around her face, then moved to her deep, sparkling eyes….Then Inutaisho had noticed the rest of her body, and he couldn't look away.

Arinu had chosen a black tank-top that had the band Metallica printed in spikey white letters, light blue jeans that hugged her hips, and a pair of black Converse. A black piece of twine with a thin, leaf-shaped pendant hung from her neck, and the words I Bite flashed silver from a headphone-made choker.

'Wow…' Inutaisho couldn't stop drinking the site of her in.

Arinu didn't notice his appreciative look; she was too busy giving him her own.

Inutaisho's hair was in sloppy spikes that hung over his deep, almost black, eyes. It gave him a tired, sexy look. He was wearing baggy black jeans with Rebkos shoes, and a silk button-up shirt with Kanji printed in glittering gold lettering in vertical rows. Pooka shells dangled from his neck. Damn, he looked hot.

Their eyes met again, and they both grinned.

'What now?' she thought for a second, before Inutaisho stepped forward, a glint in his eyes.

"How late can you stay out?" his voice was slightly husky as he stared at her.

"It's the weekend. I only have to call my folks if it's after one," Ari laughed, tilting her head back when he came closer.

'Damn, I'm ready to just kiss her right now. I barely know this girl.' But it was true, he couldn't deny the feelings welling up inside him.

"Okay, then. Wanna go somewhere fun?" he breathed, still drawing closer. Inutaisho was close enough for Ari to inhale his subtle cologne. He was so near she couldn't see past him.

"What kind of place are you talking about?" She was terrified he'd end up being like the other guys who just wanted sex. For once, she cared whether a guy was a jerk or not.

One side of the hanyou's mouth curved up in a half-smile, "Just a club, Arinu, the Crimson Blood, nothing else."

'But don't think I haven't thought about it,' he added in his mind. Inutaisho started wondering if it had been a good idea to leave the condoms at home. He'd thought about putting one in his wallet, but decided against it since they'd just met.

"Let's get going then," Ari said, breaking Inutaisho out of his thoughts. She stepped past him toward the exit, her body brushing up against his. Fire flashed threw both of them.

'And I thought Mom was exaggerating,' Ari thought as she felt a

small shiver run through her. 'Even if you don't know someone there can be a connection. Sure ain't lack of one here.'

Inutaisho was thinking along the same lines,

'All I want is to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. And we haven't even left the mall yet.'

Side by side they made their way to his car. He opened the door for her and swept his arm forward, bowing.

Air laughed, "How gallant."

She got a charming smile in return, "It's hard to be anything else around you."

His smile did funny things to her heart.

Inutaisho walked to his side of the car,

"Please let this go well!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All through the drive they made comfortable small talk. Inutaisho was 18, Arinu was 16. He thought it was cool she'd tricked her manager; she thought it was impressive he lived on his own. Both were trying to keep more personal thoughts from escaping their lips. Inutaisho was having trouble keeping his eyes away from her smooth-looking arms and slender figure. Arinu kept studying his sharp profile, and her fingers itched to run through his dark hair. Soon they reached the club.

The Crimson Blood was a pretty popular club. All sorts came to see the formidable demons who got drunk there, or to watch the sexy pole-dancers strut their stuff. It was certainly a place to have a good drink, talk to cool people, and probably find some experience sex. Virgins were thought of as fresh meat to the sadistic types, damsels in distress to the hero types, and friends to the more or less normal ones.

Ari loved it, "Nice choice, Inutaisho."

A relieved smile went over his face. He had been worried that the club he usually went to would be too intense.

"Inutaisho! Baby! Where you been?" The shout came as soon as they came through the doors.

"Hey Kagura! Around places, how've you been?"

A tall, dark-haired girl approached them, wearing a sparkly mini-skirt and a low, V-neck halter top. Knee-high boots clopped on the floor and glittery, hoop earrings dangled from her ears.

'Oohh, my boy's looking extra yummy tonight,' she thought seductively. But her mood dissipated quickly when her gaze fell on the babe _next_ to he boy.

'Another hanyou? With Inutaisho? No way, not when I'm SO close to making that puppy mine." A malicious smile crept over her face.

Kagura had been trying to get it with Inutaisho ever since she'd met him. Apart from being great at sex, anyone could sense his power as a demon. But no matter what she did, he just wouldn't mark her. In their most heated joinings, his fangs had never come close to her neck.

Strutting up to him, she draped her arms around his shoulders, making sure to brush her breast over his arm.

"Been missing you around here, hun," she purred in his ear,

"Why don't we make up for lost time?"

While this was done to provoke Ari into saying something so Kagura could tear her down, the grey-haired hanyou had her own problems.

"You lookin' fine, bitch! Dump this puppy and come run with a real wolf!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cagri: Kouga's in the picture now! Kagura is the same, so's Kouga. Their demons so they didn't age too much, still young enough for Ari and Inutaisho, lol

Cloud: YES! I finally won the game playing Riku! –jumps around like a madman!-

Cagri: You only like talking to me on the phone cause you can play video games at the same time! If I wanna get on the puta you don't wanna cause yooour playing a gaaaame!

Cloud: Nuh-uh!

Cagri: Uh-huh!

Cloud: Nuh-uh!

Cagri: Oh, shut up!


	4. Boisted!

I feel the need to explain the title of the chapter. Boisted means to be cheated of something. A friend made it up.

I do not own Inuyasha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Boisted!

Hazel eyes met shockingly blue ones. A man about a head taller than Arinu with long jet black hair smirked at her.

"This puppy won't take care of you. I'm Kouga, the leader or Jaroul. Run with my pack and you'll never be able to keep your legs closed."

"Oh and how many times has that line gotten some slut into your bed?"

Inutaisho had been ready to step in and put the gang leader in his place, but stopped after hearing Ari's sugar-sweet reply. A slow, surprised smile danced in his eyes.

'I've gotta find a way to keep her,' he thought.

By that time Kouga's smirk had changed to a scowl.

"Hey wench, you ain't got a right to talk. How 'bout I put that trashy mouth in its place?" He took a step forward.

'Now I need to take him down,' Inutaisho thought angrily. But again, Ari beat him to it.

She stepped up until she was right in the wolf-demon's face,

"I have more of a right to talk than you do to speak to me like that! Who do you think you are? Don't _ever_ think that this trashy mouth _can_ be put in any place!"

With that she turned on her heel, and returned to Inutaisho's side. Her blood was boiling. No one spoke to her like that! No one! Guy's who thought she'd just be their sex-toy paid the price dearly, because she wasn't too forgiving of some pig who thought he could control women. Many times Arinu had had to take down some jerk that wanted to get in her pants and didn't even have the courtesy to _at least_ ask her out first. Arinu closed her eyes and took some deep breathes, regaining control of her rage.

Kouga glared at the girl who had just told him off, about a million different insults and comebacks on the tip of his tongue, his eyes tinting into a burgundy hue.

But one glance at Inutaisho's lengthened claws and death look made him glare once more and storm back to his group of cronies. Things like:

"Don't think anything of it, Kouga."

"Yeah, that hound ain't worth it."

could be heard from their side of the club.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inutaisho's mind was in a whirl. Not many could put Kouga down like that. Arinu had totally shut him down. He turned to Ari with a surprised look. When she looked over at him her satisfied look fell away.

"Oh, Inutaisho, I'm so sorry! If he was one of your friends, I'm sorry for acting like that! I just hate being spoken to like that."

She looked so worried and apologetic that Inutaisho had to smile.

He tilted her face up and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to hers. It was a brief kiss but both hanyous felt liquid heat run through their bodies. Inutaisho's breathe caught as he pulled away, almost forgetting what they'd been talking about in the flood of feeling he'd suddenly experienced. His most potent feelings with a woman had faded almost instantly after the encounter. But the desires coursing through him now showed no sign of even dimming any time in the near future.

"You were awesome, Ari," he replied softly, still an inch from her face.

Her lips were slightly open and Inutaisho was tempted to cover them with his own again.

"_Ahem!"_ Came the irritated wake up call behind the couple. Kagura was still standing there, fuming over the display she'd just seen.

'He's _kissing_ her! With me right here!'

Inutaisho turned and gave his friend a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Kagura," he said as he slipped his arm around Arinu's waist. "This is Arinu, I wanted to show her a good time tonight."

Kagura gave a fake smile to Ari's real one.

"Nice to meet you," she said quickly, then instantly turned back to Inutaisho, "But Inu-baby," she pouted prettily, "what about showing _me_ a good time?"

'Little miss petty can find her own ride home,' she added in her head. What came next nearly bawled her over.

"Sorry, Kagura, but I think I'll escort Ari around myself."

Kagura's jaw dropped. What usually happened was that any babe he brought was left to be "initiated" while she took him away for some private fun. It had never…_never_ happened differently. Never had Kagura seen such a deep emotion in his eyes. He had said he met her that day…so why did Kagura already detect the faint sign of a mating bond between them? Who was this girl to change anything!

"But…but Inu-"

"Chill, Kagura, Ari's cool," giving the girl a half-smile.

"I don't mind, Inutaisho," Ari volunteered.

But she did mind. She had a sneaking suspicion what Inutaisho and Kagura would do. And she didn't like it. Inutaisho's eyebrows came together.

"Well…I mean…do you _want_ me to leave?"

"No! No…I just don't want you thinking you have to stick with me, Inutaisho."

The boy gave her a relieved smile. For a second he had thought Ari didn't even care if he went with Kagura. If she was going to be his girl he didn't want—

Wait. His girl? Inutaisho looked at Arinu with new eyes. Did he want this other half demon to be his girl? Ari titled her head to one side slightly, a small smile in her sparkling eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What? Inutaisho, what're you looking at?"

"Nothin'," his voice deep and a little husky. He adopted an English accent, "I would be delighted to show you around, miss."

A small laugh escaped the hazel-eyed hanyou.

"Why, sir, you are far too good for the likes of me."

Inutaisho took a step forward, "Now why would you say such an absurd thing?"

Ari took a step back, "So much sophistication is beyond the knowledge of my years."

Another step forward, "Do you doubt you can learn quickly?" his eyes intense on her face.

Another step back, "I can do my best but I would simply die if I was a disappointment."

A step forward, Inutaisho's voice becoming a whispery growl, losing the accent, "I'm not sure that's even possible."

With the next step back Ari hit the wall and Inutaisho wasn't even an inch away from her body. His head tilted toward hers, their eyes locked.

"How would you know?" Ari asked to this person she felt so strongly for in so short a time.

Inutaisho couldn't even answer, he just dipped down. Their lips met for the second time, one of Inutaisho's hands curving around the back of her neck, the other wrapping firmly around her waist. His tongue softly probed her lips and when they opened he gave a soft sigh. Their tongues moved together to a slow rhythm, and their lips came together for a slow, deliberate kiss.

'Damn, she tastes good,' Inutaisho slid a hand around her stomach, 'and she feels good,' he thought again before logical thoughts become impossible. Reluctantly, slowly, they drew away from each other. The boy hanyou pressed his forehead to the girl's in front of him. Arinu's eyes were half closed and a bit glazed. She looked so sexy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

But then worries crowded his thoughts, 'What if I'm moving too fast for her?' Usually he went a lot faster and they might even be having sex. But Ari was different. So, _so_ different. He respected her, admired her, related to her, wanted her, and lusted after her. She was beautiful and intelligent and Inutaisho never wanted her to leave his side. Why did he feel so strongly?

'Why is he just looked at me? Does he think I'm inexperienced? Moving too slowly? Youkai's like it fast, though. Please let him be different; don't let him just…take advantage of me.' Ari wanted Inutaisho to want her to be _with_ him, not just in his bed.

Ari tried to shake that thought away, but the tingle of hope still lingered. She doubted that would happen.

"Ari, I…I don't want you to think…I mean…"

'Here it comes, _I don't want you to think this is getting serious_,' she thought sadly.

Inutaisho took a deep breathe, "I hope you don't think I'm moving too quickly, I mean," he rushed on, clutching at her waist, as if he was afraid she would try and leave before he was done, "Yeah, I know I move fast but if you want me to cool off I can. I can do things differently. Please don't-"

Ari had started to smile half way through his speech. Wrapping two hands in his hair she pulled him forward, bringing their lips together for a rougher kiss than before. Inutaisho gave a growl of pleasure that made Ari's blood boil with the heat of desire. Their tongues rolled together, both fighting for dominance, neither getting it. The male hanyou's claws gripped around her hips, eyes flashing red. Her smell was intoxicating.

Gasping they pulled away from each other. Ari felt like just giving in to every demon instinct screaming inside her. He didn't just want sex! He hopefully wanted more; he was even willing to slow down if she wanted to.

'Like I do though,' she smirked in her mind. But she had just met him today. There was no denying the connection and heat between them, but still…

"You're not going too fast," she replied to the earnest questions he'd been asking centuries ago.

The hugest grin split across his face, keeping a hold of her hand as he drew away from her,

"Let me show you around the club, Arinu."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cagri: What's Kagura gonna do? What's really going on between Inutaisho and Arinu other than hopeful thinking? Review please! Update soon!

Cloud: You talk too much.

Cagri: You talk too much!

Cloud: -glares- Nuh-uh! You can go on and on and on so much more than I can!

Cagri: -glares back- Uh-huh! You can go on and on and on so much more than I can!

Cloud: -narrows his eyes and clamps his mouth shut, shutting up-

Cagri: -pats him on the head- That's better.


	5. The Crimson Blood

!Chapter 5: The Crimson Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holding Ari possessively around the waist, Inutaisho led her over to the bar.

As he approached, the bartender grinned, flipping a large jug onto the table.

"The usual, Inu?"

"Not this time, Kaika, I've got a lady with me tonight."

The tender grinned with pointed teeth, raccoon markings coloring his features. Ari had never met a raccoon demon before. He looked up and down her body, his eyes not hiding his appreciation.

A protective growl came from Inutaisho and Kaika pulled his gaze away.

"I get ya dog-man. She's your bitch."

Ari cocked an eyebrow and Inutaisho scowled at him. Kaika was confused. His eyes roamed down to a point on Ari's shoulder.

"Oh! I thought you marked her! I'm sorry. Then why," the cunning raccoon asked, "have you claimed her like that?"

'Because I might be planning to lard-breathe,' he thought, trying to sew the demon's mouth closed with his mouth.

"Maybe," Ari spoke up, "you should be focusing on finding your own bitch, and not drooling over someone else's."

Inutaisho had to bite his tongue not to make a sound. Was she calling herself his bitch! Could she feel the same way he did?

A slow smile went over the raccoon's face, "So he hasn't marked you yet? Ah."

Inutaisho and Ari glanced at one another, sensing the demon's disapproval; but of what, they couldn't tell. The electricity between them was undeniable and both hanyou's caught breathes were caught by it. No one would come in between them, this connection was too obvious.

"Inutaisho-" Ari started, but the hanyou covered her mouth. They didn't say anything else as Inutaisho brought her over to a group of people.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I bet he hasn't even noticed her scent,' Kaika thought ruefully as he watched them walk away. 'Or else, he does and doesn't realize what it means.' Wiping down the counter, he hoped those two would realize and either solve it, or find the strength not to let it break them apart in the end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey everybody, I want you to meet someone!"

Four faced turned toward the boy. One had large, clear blue eyes, and moon-white hair that brushed the floor. One pale finger was twirling itself in the beverage in front of her, and the water was slowly separating itself from the alcohol; a water demon. The other had blonde, spiky locks, sloppy and sticking out every which way. The only non-human thing about him was that you could faintly see through him, but you could see the particles of his body swirling around him and above him; a shadow demon possibly. When he smiled, every tooth was pointed. The other two were identical cat demons, but you could tell one was female and the other male.

"Inutaisho! Who'd you bring this time? It's getting hard to remember all of their names!

"Yeah, who was it last week?"

"Ryoko?"

"No…it started with an N I think…"

"Are you sure? I was positive."

All this time Ari had been laughing while Inutaisho glared at his gang.

"For you information _friends_, Arinu is different," he told them, bringing the girl closer.

Four pairs of eyes studied the couple, using their own acute senses to analyze the two hanyous.

The male cat demon stood, drawing Ari away from Inutaisho and baring her neck, sniffing lightly and bending close. Inutaisho's eyes darkened and his lips came up in a silent snarl of warning.

Ari didn't move; she was afraid of offending any of the demons.

"You haven't marked her." It was a statement, not a question, and all four friends glanced at one another. The male demon stepped back quickly, turning around to inhale deeply the scent of alcohol.

"We just met today," Intaisho explained.

Sitting down again, the male nodded, turning his cat gaze to Ari, "I am Toshio, this is my sister Tashlia," gesturing to his sister.

She grinned, "Welcome to the club!"

The water demon went next, "I'm Watano."

"And I'm Blikmeo," a clawed hand was extended into the air and Ari watched it become solid before her eyes. She took it while trying to act casual about it. It dissolved after she let it drop.

"Thanks for the welcoming, you guys."

Toshio kicked a couple of chairs away from the table, inviting them to sit down. When they did, Inutaisho tugged Ari's chair sideways so she could lean against him. They smiled at eachother for a second before she got comfortable against him and turned to the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ari had never been around so many demons at once. She had several human friends, but they didn't understand a lot about her. Whenever she would comment on how good a guy smelled and that she was glad he wasn't taken, they wouldn't understand how she knew. Ari could tell just by his scent, and that scared them a little. But if she had said something like that around Tashlia, she'd probably agree or crack a joke about it. Ari felt accepted and comfortable.

But while the conversation was interesting and she participated avidly, Ari's mind was on the male behind her.

'Will he mark me by the end of the night? We just met today. Mom and Dad will totally flip. Dad'll smell him right away and Mom'll be able to see the bite. What if it's too sexual? What if we lose control while he's marking me? Do I want him to mark me tonight? Or wait?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watano noticed Ari's hand inadvertently graze up to her shoulder, clasping it. She slid her blue gaze to Inutaisho and found his eyes glazed and fangs slightly barred, and his nostrils flaring every one in awhile, obviously taking in the female hanyou's scent.

'They don't get it…neither one of them get it…'

Not only was Inutaisho totally oblivious to Watano's thought, he was clueless to the conversation as well. Unlike Arinu, he hadn't said much. But he was pretty sure no one noticed, they were too busy getting to know the girl.

Ari's scent, her body, her voice, everything was making Inutaisho crazy. Ari was turned slightly away from the table to lean against him and it put her hair and neck right under his nose, intoxicating his senses. His demon blood was screaming at him to just take her there and then on the table in front of his friends. The point of her shoulder where her neck ended and shoulder began was right under his lips; the place where the marking was done.

'You want her so badly; just ask her if you can mark her tonight. Demons can tell their mates from scent alone and hers is so prefect……'

His demon side was practically salivating by then at the thought of mating with Arinu. Feeling her body underneath his own, pinned down and writhing against him…

"I, uh…gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." Inutaisho's chair was knocked down, he stood so fast. But even with his fast retreat, he made sure Ari hadn't fallen over when he'd done it. He practically ran to the back of the bar.

Tashlia blinked a couple of times; having been in the middle of a story about a nasty rat demon she'd gotten rid of. Actually, everyone blinked a couple of times…then got back to talking.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is Inutaisho alright?" Ari asked, looking at the others.

The four friends exchanged small smiles and subtle shakes of the head.

"I think he's more than alright," Blikmeo answered with a rutheful chuckle.

None of them had ever seen their hanyou friend react so powerfully to another female. Of course…it could've been her scent, but it seemed like something more than instinct.

"Arinu, have you been in many battles?" Watano asked, breaking a thoughtful silence and picking up the conversation again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Inutaisho was splashing cold water on his face.

'Get ahold of yourself, Inutaisho. She's just a girl…a woman…'

A beautiful, intoxicating, funny, intelligent, available, perfect woman.

'Kami help me through this night without screwing things up.'

Returning to the table, he found everyone talking again. Arinu turned to give him a bright smile and Inutaisho thought he'd lose it right then. But he only smiled back and slid back into his sear, slipping his arms around her waist.

Another warm smile was his reward, and Inutaisho caught his breath.

'Help me not screw things up.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cagri: You guys are really getting me down here! '(, 2 reviews for 4 chapters! You guys hate me! –cries-

Cloud: -pats her on the shoulder- It's okay, I love your story!

Cagri: Still…..I want more reviews!

Cloud: -opens and closes his mouth- Uhhhh….REVIEW! I CAN"T HANDLE A CRYING WOMAN! SAAAVE MEEE!


	6. Not update, PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update! One reason for my lack of attention to Arinu is sheer forgetfulness…but the other reason is that recently my bone-head (would use stronger language but that would be bad) deleted all my files! Pcitures, documents, the whole shebang! Soooooooo my next chapter, which was a paragraph from finally being done! was deleted! So im soooooorry! Im busy, im forgetful, and im sorry! Ill type as fast as I can!

On another note, I love all who give me reviews! Another reason for not updating is cause I was disheartened. When I used to write fics id get about 5 reviews each chapter, so I was a bit down. But oooooh well!

In answer to britt: things go good in my fic! Cause im a hopeless romantic! But no, it isn't sappy the whooole way, too much fluff makes one gag! At least for me, there are conflicts and all that jazz! Hope you like whatever else I put up there!

One question to all of you! There's something coming up between Inutaisho and Arinu—a week goes by and then something critical happens.

The question: Should I describe the week out, or just pass it up. It's full of sexual tension, parent arguments, laugh attacks, and goth outfits! Give me some feedback, guys!


	7. Aftermath

hDon't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 7: Aftermath!

The time went by quickly. Without ever thinking about it, Ari had already called her parents to tell them she was staying out later, and it was 2am.

Toshio and Tashlia had excused themselves hours before, Watano had been escorted out by another demon; Blikmeo was just saying good-night.

"I hope to see you more, Ari," he purred sleepily, looking over at Inutaisho, "Buh-bye!" And he stumbled off.

Inutaisho and Ari laughed, having stoof with him and watched him go. Suddenly, the found themselves alone.

"I should get you home, it's pretty late."

Ari nodded and turned toward the door. The next second Inutaisho had jerked her back and crushed her body against his, crashing their lips together and kissing her hungrily. The hanyou responded eagerly, wrapping a hand in his hair and caressing along his chest. This pulled a low groan from him, tearing his lips away from Ari's to devour her neck.

When he reached the spot on her neck where it pulsed with life, he stopped. This was where he would bite to mate her. He slowly flicked his tongue out to run over her skin, hot sensations shooting through Ari's body at the feeling. His bite so close to her neck made her whole body shake with longing, the emotion encompassing her soul.

Both hanyous felt like they'd been fighting this all night, and the dame had been crushed the second their lips touched.

Inutaisho let out a low growl, one clawed hand sliding under her shirt, needing to feel her skin; to get closer. He was having a difficult time resisting her. She was willing, he could tell, her body pushed against his, neck tipped, small suppressed sounds escaping her. Just looking at her made Inutaisho's gaze fog up. Already his eyes were beginning to flash red with the primitive instinct to join her to him. Arinu was screaming at him, his own body feeling like it was trying to claw its way out to get to her.

With an abrupt curse, Inutaisho shoved her away, leaning back against the wall. Without her male to support her, Ari stumbled back, still in a slight daze from his kisses, gripping onto a table. Both of their breathing was quick and shallow, their eyes and souls wanting eachother with enough force to bring Inutaisho back into her arms.

"Ari…I…" Inutaisho's voice was deep and husky, barely a growl, "We just met, but I want to mate with you. I don't know if you feel the same…"

He couldn't believe this had happened to him. Did he love her? _YES!_ Was the enthusiastic answer from his heart, soul, mind, and body. Was it possible to fall in love so quickly? For a demon…especially if they were in tune with their own instincts…then yes. Since he was most definitely in love with Arinu.

Arinu took a deep breathe and started, "You don't have to doubt that I feel the same way, Inutaisho. I'm half demon, too. Your scent, body, heart—they all call to mine."

Who knew how or who took the first step, but the two hanyous were wrapped up in eachother again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From one of the back rooms in the club, glittering red eyes glared at the couple.

'Who does she think she is? That bitch only met Inu-baby today and she's already claiming him. I've gotta stop this! Inutaisho's too…delicious to be claimed. She'll end up hurting him or not giving him what he wants.'

Kagura's furious thoughts flew through her head. After Inu had ditched her Kagura had found her own fuck toy for the night. But she wouldn't give up on Inu-baby. Ever since she had met him, the wind sorceress had been trying to claim him. Not permanently, but enough to make him keep coming back to her-and her alone. Now some half dog-demon bitch was thinking about mating him?

'Not on my turf,' Kagura thought maliciously.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inutaisho and Arinu had barely moved from contact the whole drive home. When his car finally pulled up in front of her house, neither one moved.

"Ari…do you want me to wait?"

Inutaisho's voice seemed deeper in the darkness of the car, and Ari could only make out his outline.

"If you don't mind, I want to talk to my parents," her own voice was soft and warm, as if she didn't want to break the spell.

"No matter what they say…to me you're going to be my one and only."

The male dog demon could hear, more than see, Arinu's smile in her voice.

"I know, but I'm sure they'll be okay with it. I mean, they mated when

Kagome was my age…Inuyasha was older, but that's not important. I'm sure-"

Inutaisho stopped her nervous explanation by gently pushing her against the

door and kissing her deeply. Giving a small sigh, Ari leaned into the kiss.

Slowly kissing his way down her neck, Ari drew a sharp breathe as the

hanyou barely nicked her warm flesh with the tip of one fang.

Drawing away slowly, hazel eyes met black ones.

"I just wanted to…I don't know, scent you somehow."

He didn't have to explain, Ari understood. Their connection was so strong; if

either of them walked away without some sort of bonding both of their

demon bloods would go crazy.

Arinu opened the door, slowly stepping out, and away. To her surprise,

Inutaisho stepped out with her and took her hand, walking her up to her

door. Most of the guys she went out with just went, "Bye, babe," and roared

off. Smiling to herself, she squeezed his hand.

"You can bet I'll see you very soon, Arinu," Inutaisho whispered, before

bending down and giving her a soft kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she answered, clasping the miniscule mark

on her neck. Watching him start his car and drive off, Ari leaned against the door for a second before opening it and slipping in.

'What a day,' she thought blissfully as she made her silent way to the stairs, and her room.

Passing the living room, a light suddenly blinded Arinu. She covered her eyes for a second, blinking away her dazed vision and a golden-eyed hanyou was revealed.

"Who's scent is clinging all over ya?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cagri: There! I finally updated! Yipee!

Cloud: Ya, took ya long enough, too! And you complain about ME being slow!

Cagri: This is my first fic, the one YOU take forever on is, what? You're 5th?

Cloud: Shut up, that's no excuse

Cagri: Maybe not, but it still gets you irritated, haha


	8. Final WrapUp

...Hello all! I have no idea if anyone will even see this, but I recently received an email from someone bookmarking my story. This made me feel a little bad; I basically had this story written out longhand, the drama of life just sucked away any time or motivation I had to sit down and update. So this is not an update, but it IS a wrap up. I know it's not as good as reading actual chapters. This is the best I can do:

Kagome and Inuyasha explain to Ari when she gets home that dog-demons go through a mating period like most animal-based demons. Pharemones are wafted into the air to attract the ideal mate for welping pups. An entire season is given to regular creatures for mating, but for most demons or half-bloods it could last up to two weeks to a month. After this time usually the allure wanes. Some demons choose to act on the impulses, as long as the binding mark isn't given nothing permanent is established between the participants. However, if a binding mark is done in the heat of the moment during such a tryst,  
then the two are mate-bound. Sometimes the mismatch can lead to suicides due to the obvious issues of not truly being meant for one another. Kagome and Inuyasha are extremely concerned for Ari not only because Inutaisho already scented her, but because if the two aren't true mates madness and desolation could overtake their daughter.

Arinu talks this over with Inutaisho. He agrees to wait. He cannot smell anything, but most attracted males can't.  
Inuyasha agrees to inform Arinu when her mating trial is over. Parents can often sense the change in their young's scent so as to prepare them for what is to come. Inuyasha being Inuyasha he never considered his daughter meeting a boy as he had always planned on ripping any boy showing interest to shreds.

Ari and Inutaisho have a few close calls trying to fight their strong emotions, whether pharemone induced or not, but they succeed in avoiding too much passionate contact for an entire month. During the month both Kagura and Kouga try several antics to tempt Ari and Inutaisho away from each other. Kagura invites Inutaisho to a party and he brings Ari. After spraying herself with dog-demon pharemones sold at a demon shop, and tricking 'Taisho into a dark room the two make out before an open window breeze reveals Kagura's true self. This almost separates Ari and Inutaisho, but they pull through.

After a month or so Inuyasha declares Ari clean. Inutaisho has had to work for the four days prior so they had been talking on the phone and texting and emailing when they could. The two meet at a restaurant, and Inutaisho comes up behind Ari, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his hyper-sensitive nose in her hair. She has yet to tell him that her father gave the OK, when he tells her that she smells delectable. After asking him if she smells the same as always and Inutaisho agreeing, she gives him the news. He basically picks her up and ditches his car for the much-faster way of traveling over rooftops until he reaches his apartment. They have sex, he marks her, happy ending.

I started this in 2005, and I read some reviews dating to 2008. Whoever you all are, I cannot believe any of you are still following this story. This kinda touches me, and makes me feel all the more guilty for never updating as I should have.  
Hope the ending isn't too bad, and hopefully everyone can make-do with this explanation instead of a dialogue-filled story and whatnot. See you in the funny pages!


End file.
